Bismarck
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine | epithet = | jva = Seiji Sasaki | bounty = }} Bismarck is a Marine from the fifth movie and a subordinate of Saga. During the film, he was under the influence of Saga and the Shichiseiken. Appearance Bismarck is a tall slim man with broad shoulders and a very angular face. He wears a blue face mask, which holds up his red, spiky hair. He wears a green jacket over his blue armor which covers his whole body. Personality As a Marine, Bismarck has a strong sense of justice. He is also a practitioner of absolute justice, as he was willing to harm the island’s villagers when ordered to do so without remorse. He is fairly weak-willed, as he easily fell under the control of the Shichiseiken. As Saga's subordinate, he holds the Marine in high regard and respects him. He also has a strong interest in improving his swordsmanship, as he asked Zoro to spar and train with him when the pirate was working alongside the Marines. Abilities and Powers Bismarck is seen wielding a sword, and he is quite skilled with it. He is stronger than the average Marine soldier as one of Saga’s higher ranking subordinates. Despite this, he was easily defeated by Sanji. As a higher ranking member of Saga’s dojo, Bismarck has numerous subordinates at his command. Bismarck wears armor as a method of defense that works quite well, protecting Bismarck from almost all damage. However, his face is left open, a weakness Sanji used to his advantage during their fight. History Past At some point, Bismarck and his fellow Marines joined Saga's dojo and fell under the influence of the Shichiseiken. He was then commanded by the sword to terrorized Asuka Island's citizens. The Cursed Holy Sword After Zoro was prompted to venture into the island's forests by the throwing of Saga's knife at him from a distance, Bismarck, Toma, and Boo Kong met the pirate hunter and led him to the Marine Dojo base. Under Saga’s orders, Bismarck led Roronoa Zoro and his subordinates to the village where they fought the townspeople to secure the orbs, clashing with Lacos in their first charge. When Lacos tried to protect Maya and Izaya from Zoro, Bismarck and Boo Kong surrounded and defeated him. They took the orbs, and Bismarck announced the Marine Dojo’s control over the islands and the outlawing of rituals and religious practices. As his subordinates retreated, he ordered Zoro to follow, leaving behind the distraught Straw Hat Pirates. Following his and his subordinates return to the Dojo, Bismarck accompanied Saga and Zoro into the depths beneath the Dojo to a chasm where Saga instructed Zoro do drop the orbs down into. Bismarck later expressed to Zoro an interest in sparring with him in the future. Back at the Dojo, Boo Kong stood alongside his comrades as Saga address all of his followers. Saga declared that power would determine justice and would rule the world. Boo Kong chanted in support with the rest of the subordinates (minus Toma). In the final battle, Bismarck was ordered to guard Komon. After Sanji and Lacos defeated his subordinates, he was challenged and defeated by Sanji, who kicked him in the only part of him that wasn't covered in armor: his head. He and his comrades were freed from the Shichiseikan’s control after Zoro defeated Saga. Major Battles *Marines vs. Asuka island villagers **Bismarck vs. Lacos *Bismarck and his subordinates vs. Sanji and Lacos **Bismarck vs. Sanji Trivia *His name most likely comes from a German statesman known as Otto von Bismarck, Duke of Lauenburg. References Site Navigation ca:Bismarck fr:Bismarck it:Bismarck pl:Bismarck Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Asuka Island Characters Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Movie 5 Antagonists